keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Donald and Douglas
This is an article about the Standard Gauge Engines. You maybe looking for the song or the narrow gauge engine, see Douglas (narrow gauge). "Losh sakes!" — Donald and Douglas' line whenever something goes wrong This is Number 9 This is Number 10 : : Donald and Douglas are Black Twin Scottish Tender Engines. Bio: [[Donald|'Donald']]' and Douglas are two Scottish Twin Engines; when they first arrived on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway, they were cheeky and liked to Play tricks, But most of that has changed.' Appearances: *Season 1: A Scottish Tale, Frank and the Trucks (Donald or Douglas cameo) and Gordon Plays a Trick (Donald or Douglas cameo) *Season 2: A Special Visitor (Douglas only, cameo), Daisy and The Visitor (Donald or Douglas cameo), James' Tender Trouble (Donald only), The Flying Scotsman Returns (Donald or Douglas) and The Flying Scotsman Departs (cameo) *Season 3: Double Trouble (Douglas only, cameo), Hideous Henry (do not speak), George the Steamroller, Diesel's Dilemma (Donald only), New Engine Fever and Donald Visits The Scrapyard (Donald only), *Season 4: The Unseen Diesels, Rosie's Wild Ride (Douglas only) and Naughty Engines (Donald only) *Season 5: Snow Can't Stop Us (cameo) *Season 6: Boulder's Express Route (cameo) and Officer Murdoch *Season 7: Molly's Folly (Douglas only), The End of The Track, Stanley and the School Trip and Terence's Train (Donald does not speak) *Season 8: Tick-Tock-Jock (Douglas only), Frank and the Fib (Donald only) and The New Controller (Donald or Douglas cameo), *Season 9: Hankenstein, Tender Bender and Planes, Cranes, and Games (Douglas only) *Season 10: Coal Crisis (cameo), Paranoid Paxton (Douglas only), and Groundhog Gordon *Season 11: Around the Railyard in 64 Seconds (Douglas only, cameo), Big City Rumor, Station Situation (Donald only), Spencer Goes Too Far (Douglas only), Trembling Trevor (Donald mentioned, Douglas does not speak), Old Square Wheels (Donald or Douglas cameo) and Wooden Brakes (Douglas only, cameo) *Season 12: Greetings, Montague! (Douglas only, cameo), Stafford's Electric Slide (Donald only), Scottish Blues, Gordon's Last Hurrah (Douglas only, cameo), Henry's Handcar Havoc (cameo), If The Dome Fits (Donald or Douglas cameo) and Vicarstown Takedown (Douglas cameo) *Season 13: Bert's Arlesdale Fail and Toad Gets Towed (Douglas only, Donald mentioned) *Season 14: Henry Gets Stumped (cameo), Double-Decker-Wrecker (cameo), Hiro and the Heat Wave (Donald only; cameo), Hugo Takes Flight (Donald only), and S.C.Ruffey's Sweet Tooth (Donald does not speak) *Season 15: Flash Gordon (Donald only; cameo), Harvey's Happy Accident (Donald only), Tyrannical Rex (Douglas only; cameo), For Whom The Belle Tolls, Specials: *[[Thomas and the Storm|'Thomas and the Storm']]' (''Douglas only)' *[[Lady the Lost Engine|'Lady the Lost Engine']]' (Donald only)' *[[Claw of the Law|'Claw of the Law']]'.' *[[Oliver's Eleven|'Oliver's Eleven']]' (Douglas only)' *[[Saving Pirate Ryan|'Saving Pirate Ryan']]' (Donald only; Douglas cameo)' History: '''In Season 1, The Two Engines had different jobs on the railway,Donald pulls a special coach on his own branchline, however, his brother, Douglas is still a shunter in the yard and he doesn't like shunting that much, but after an accident, Douglas gets the job he had always dreamed of.' In Season 3, Bowler and Spamcan tried to scrap the Spiteful Break Van and some trucks, but this was stopped by Donald, and Douglas was mentioned. In The Special, Thomas & The Storm, Douglas only appeared and he told Thomas about The Storm. Backstories: D'onald and Douglas were bought from Scotland in 1959, Sir Topham Hatt introduced them to his railway then; the two were jokers but very excited. Sir Topham Hatt told them that painters will give the two numbers and nameplates. The two were indeed pleased.' ' ' ' After getting their numbers and nameplates, the two engines set off to work with Duck, they were proud of it and Duck told the two to watch out for Gordon, James and Henry, Donald and Douglas soon settled them and Donald accidently forgot to shunt Thomas' Special Coach. The Spiteful Brakevan was settled by Donald and the brakevan was soon in pieces!' ' ' After Edward told Douglas him and Trevor were friends, Douglas found out about the Scrapyards; he saved Oliver and Oliver's brakevan, Toad from Scrap. The two were soon new again. ' ' ' Donald and Douglas were surprised when the Red Balloon came to Sodor. They thought what would they think of ''next.' ' ' '''They were pratical jokers but one of they're jokes got back at them when Donald and Douglas were taking a heavy load to Castle Loch; the mist lifted but Harvey and the Breakdown Train came to rescue them.' ' ' ' Donald and Douglas are pratical joker engines. They dislike to be parted and their jokes have continued and like Scotland but also like the Island of Sodor. The two are known by their original numbers.' Basis Donald and Douglas are based on a blue real tender engine. Several members of this class were built; only one is left as the sole survivor of the class. Trivia: *'Donald and Douglas have made many cameos.' *'They were seen in Keekre24's Wooden Railway Collection videos.' Quotes: : "No, I'm Scottish, and I get to pull it." : "But I'm Scottish, too." : "I'm in this shed and the other side is sorrounded by animals, and you know I don't like animals." '-An argument between Donald and Douglas, A Scottish Tale, first season.' :: "Oh my gosh, what are they doing here? Sir Topham Hatt never bought them back to the railway." :: "I know." '-Donald and his Driver, Donald Visits The Scrapyard, third season.' Gallery Images27.png|1992 Douglas in a discussion. TheEndoftheTrack1.jpg|Douglas in "The End of The Track" (S.C. Ruffey can be seen). James'TenderTrouble1.jpg|Douglas, James and Percy. Vicarstown Takedown pic.png|Donald in "Vicarstown Takedown". Donald Visits the Scrapyard.png Mac1.png IMG_3976.PNG Douglas.png Category:Characters Category:Tender engines Category:Steam engines Category:Protagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Black Engines Category:Twins Category:Edward's Branchline Category:The Little Western Category:Male Engines Category:1994 Category:Engine relatives Category:Males Category:Engines Category:The Television Series Characters Category:NWR Category:No 9 Category:No 10 Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Vehicles Category:Engines with Lamps Category:The Main Line Category:Standard Gauge Category:Black Category:Introduced in 1994 Category:Coal Category:Retired in 2011 Category:1994-2009 Category:1994-2011 Category:NWR 9 Category:NWR 10 Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Retired Items Category:Wooden Railway Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Introduced in Season 2 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 9 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 10 Category:New in 1994 Category:1994 Debuts Category:Season 2 Debuts Category:Black Characters Category:Non Wood Category:No 9 and 10 Category:Front Magnets Category:Wheels Category:Male Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Learning Curve Category:Merchandised Characters Category:1994 Items Category:Blue Engines Category:Blue Category:Black Vehicles Category:CGI Category:12 Wheels Category:Thomas wooden railway Category:Engines that Have Numbers Category:Characters that are Wooden Railway Category:Items that are Wooden Railway Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 2 Category:Retired in 2010 Category:Model Series Characters Category:1994 Introduced Category:LC99009 Category:LC99010 Category:Introduced Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:DVD Packs Category:Merchandise Category:Home Video Bonus Pack Category:CGI Series Characters Category:TV Series Category:Characters that don't work Category:Boy Category:Items Category:Television Series Category:Black Tender Engines Category:Male Vehicles Category:Boy Engines Category:Keekre24 Category:Prototypes Category:No IX Category:No X Category:Black 1994 Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Characters With Numbers Category:Season 2 Introduced Category:Blue Characters Category:Blue Vehicles Category:Black Items Category:Blue Items Category:Black Characters Introduced in Season 2 Category:Male Tender Engines Category:Circle Faces Category:Circle Buffers Category:Magnets Category:Black Merchandised Characters Category:Black Wooden Railway Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Non Try Me Category:Rail Characters Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Blue Characters that go on Rail Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Black TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles